Missing
by Cocovet
Summary: After an incident five years ago, which involves Bubbles mysteriously disappearing, the remaining Powerpuffs retire from crime fighting, and refuse to talk about what happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

Aieee. o3o This is wicked my first fic. Ever. But...Here I am! ^^ Pleased to meet you all. –Nodnod.-

Anyways... –Coughs. - While I was going through the stories posted in The Powerpuff Girls section, I saw really good ones. :D Like, uh... "_But We're Different!_" and "_Turn Out The Lights Turn Up The Volume_" – Both by the ever amazing** CrystalGemMaker**. 3 I absolutely love ButchxBubbles. And so I thought... Can I make a fic? Please? o ^ o So... I made this account! 8D

So, um... On with the story!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The city of Townsville, a small peaceful city that once homed many infamous citizens that were once well known, but are now long forgotten. The Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, the Rowdyruff Boys, Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, Mojo Jojo... And the three little girls that protected Townsville from the forces of evil, the Powerpuff Girls. _

_Professor Utonium, the formerly single middle-aged man created the Powerpuff Girls thirteen years ago._

"_Ah, normally three little girls are created from... Sexual activities... But where there's a will, there's a way!"_

"_Ah, one night while I was in my lab, I thought to myself, 'It's so simple! Sugar, spice, and everything nice! That's what little girls are made of!'" _

"_...It wasn't as simple as I thought, to be honest. Now that I think about it, I was foolish to think that those were the only things needed. (Laughs)" _

"_Sugar, spice, and everything nice... These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girl." _

"_But, um... My, uh... 'Lab partner' bumped into me, and... I accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction- Chemical X."_

"_And thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born. (Laughs) It was kind of an accident." _

"_Oh, I remember seeing them for the first time, in their pink, blue and green dresses. They were so cute."_

_Professor Utonium was thrilled to have his newly created daughters; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup._

"_I could tell the moment I met Blossom, that she was the leader of their team. She was very direct and opened up to me the quickest. She was destined for great things, I could tell." _

"_Buttercup is no doubt the toughest fighter anyone has ever seen. Ever since she was a little girl she's always been feisty. Heck, I'm sure even now she is still my feisty little Buttercup I watched her grow up to be." _

"_And then... (Professor Utonium pauses, taking a deep breath) There was Bubbles."_

"_Everyone always said Bubbles was the cute one. I love all my daughters equally, but Bubbles... She was just a ray of sunshine. Just hearing her joyful laughter, or looking at her drawings... It was nearly impossible to be sad when she was around."_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The TV screen was grainy and anyone who wanted to watch it had to squint a bit to make out the figures on the TV, but he continued to stare intently at it.

"Geez, can't we just change the channel already and leave the past in the past?! This is boring!"

He ignored his brother and continued to watch the screen, but his grip tightened on the remote (Which was in as worse shape as the television). The other boy sighed in frustration, chewing on the ends of his blonde hair childishly as he sunk into the ratty sofa.

"Come onnnn! Why do want to watch a stupid documentary on stupid girls anyway?" The blonde continued to whine.

"You don't like, then go home." He said gruffly, not moving from the ottoman in front of the TV, and not once taking his red eyes off the screen.

"I don't want to! Can't we just check the channels? It's just a commercial any- ow!" The blonde boy rubbed his nose, paying more attention to his pain than to the pillow that was chucked at him.

"Dude, Boomer! Just shut up, will ya?" Brick growled at him, now standing up from his seat which was knocked to the side and his full attention now on his brother. Short red strands of hair fell from his tie into his face, but he was much too annoyed with the blonde to blow the hair away. "This is MY house and MY TV. It's my way or the highway."

Boomer blinked at his brother and stopped rubbing his nose to frown.

"Geez, touchy!" Boomer exclaimed in annoyance, watching Brick pick the ottoman off the floor.

"Shut up." Brick grumbled as he once again assumed the position he was in before the commercial break started.

"Dude, it's been five frickin' years already! When are you gonna..." The loud blonde trailed off once he saw the withering glare the boy gave him. His cheeks were tinted red but he couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

Probably anger.

"Boomer. Do you WANT to wear your dumb ass as a hat?" Brick growled out, his red eyes continuing to bored into the blonde's head.

Definitely anger.

Boomer swallowed nervously underneath Brick's hot gaze but glared back, mostly out of pride.

"Whatever, man." He huffed, getting off the couch. "I'm getting a beer."

Brick sighed in relief as the boy walked to the kitchen, but frowned as he turned back to his crappy TV.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_....So unique. Each and one of them. Blossom; commander and the leader. Bubbles; the joy and the laughter, and Buttercup; the toughest fighter. A-and did you know that she's the one of the only people in the whole world who can roll their tongue?"_

"_Ha ha, they're unique alright. But honestly... I never knew just how unique they were until later that night." _

"_You see, I went to get gifts for my girls.. Things that little girls liked, of course. I remember just how fond Bubbles was of her stuffed octopus. Hehe, she named it Octi! (Brick snickered, smirking widely. "Octi?" ). (Coughs nervously) Anyways, being the klutz I am, I tripped on my way down the stairs and was surprised at what happened next! Blossom caught me! The fact that she was holding a grown man in the air is a surprise itself, but how many little girls do you see holding a man in the air while floating in the air!"_

_(Cue Ms. Keane) _

"_I never expected the girls to have super powers upon meeting them. They seemed like normal, sweet, adorable (Brick couldn't help but gag at that, and he could hear Boomer laughing from the kitchen.) girls. (Laughs). I guess seeing Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup running at super speed and nearly destroying the school with their super strength just proves that you should never judge a book by it's cover!"_

"_Oh sure, we all had our doubts about those amazing little girls at the beginning... It was slightly terrifying to know that three little girls could beat you up without breaking a nail. It was a rough start, I'll admit." _

"_But me, the Mayor- Townsville loved the Powerpuff Girls! They saved us countless times from hoodlums, giant monsters, evil genius monkeys... How could we not grow to love them?"_

"_If you were to ask anyone, they would tell you that the Powerpuff Girls were the best thing to happen to Townsville." _

_The Powerpuff Girls were local heroes in the City Of Townsville. With the help of teamwork and their superpowers, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup protected the citizens from danger for the next eight years after they were born. _

_9 months after their thirteenth birthday, Bubbles "Utonium" went missing._

_(Back to Professor Utonium)_

"_I... I don't know what happened. I was out grocery shopping while the Girls were supposed to be sleeping over at a classmate's house."_

"_I knew they would be home the next morning so I thought that I would get groceries so I could make lunch for them the next day."_

"_I didn't expect to see them out on the street. I..."_

_(Professor Utonium pauses, looking down while rubbing his eyes)_

"_They sat on the corner of the street, doing nothing. They just sat there. I ran up to them, and.. Blossom broke down. I didn't ask what was wrong, I didn't ask why Buttercup was covered in blood, and I didn't ask why Buttercup was covered in blood, and I didn't even realize that.. T-that my little Bubbles wasn't there. I just threw my arms around Blossom and Buttercup, and just held them. J-just sat there and held them." _

_(Professor Utonium continues to wipe his eyes, his lips quivering a bit) _

"_They wouldn't tell me what happened; they outright refused to tell me anything besides the fact that they couldn't find their s-sister." _

"_Y-you don't know what it's like to know that no matter how many missing posters you put up, no matter how hard you searched the town, your daughter is still out there... Or could be dead!" _

"_Even to this day, I---"_

"_---Was wondering if you could plunge your weapon into my dark places." _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell..." Brick blinked as he watched the scene change to two naked people before his eyes. The sounds of moans and panting soon filled his ears.

"Heh heh heh."

"Hey!" He growled, turning his head to glare behind him. "I was watching something, and who said you can just barge into my house?!"

His dark haired brother shrugged his shoulders and watched the screen with a goofy grin.

Boomer walked into the room with his beer in his hand as he used his other to run through his blonde hair.

"Oh hey, Butch. Cool, porn!" He exclaimed as he plopped down on the couch, sporting his own goofy grin to match Butch's.

"And you!" Brick pointed accusingly at Boomer, his face flushed red. "You two have your own houses, go watch TV over there!"

"Got evicted. Need a place to stay until I get my own." Butch said absently as he watched the TV.

"Got evicted, too!" Boomer chirped. Butch grinned wider, reaching over to give the blonde a high five. Brick rolled his eyes and made his way towards his brothers, shaking his head. Both boys on the couch ignored the fact that the red head stood in front of the TV and shifted a bit to look past him.

"Losers. Who gets themselves evicted?" He said blankly, but smirked when Butch and Boomer twitched at the insult.

"What?!" The green eyed boy growled as he got to his feet, the remote in his hand. "You wanna fight, pretty boy?"

"Yeah! You wanna fight pretty boy?" Boomer grinned, floating off the ground.

"He already said that, dummy!" Brick let out exasperatedly.

"Yeah! Dummy!" Butch snickered as he jumped onto the coffee table and pointed at the blonde tauntingly. The blonde flushed angrily, glaring at Butch.

" 'Ey shut up!" Boomer managed to growl out before he sent both into a tangled heap on the carpet.

"Ow! Get off me, stupid!"

"Take that, you big ape!"

"So that's how it is!" Butch grinned viciously, swinging his arm into his brother. Boomer yelped as the arm flung him onto his back. "Well I guess I can take time to punch your face in! Who knows, maybe you'll look better!"

"Yeah, well... I'll still look better than you!"

"Why you stupid little---!"

"QUIET!"

Brick stared down at his immature brothers angrily as they stopped what they were doing to blink up at him. Taking a deep shaky breath, Brick fixed his gaze on the two boys and glared hard.

"Just because you guys aren't as cool as I am to keep your places, it doesn't mean you can make me lose mine too." He growled as soon as he finished his sentence. "And don't jump on my things! You break it you buy it! You got it?"

"Whatever." Butch grumbled, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet. "It's not like your crap is worth anything anyways."

"Yeah!" Boomer laughed and got to his feet as well, completely oblivious to Brick's dirty look. "Even I wouldn't buy your crap!"

"Only because you can't afford it." The red head laughed shortly, snatching the TV remote from Butch.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"And don't drink all that beer." He continued, plopping himself in a shabby lazy chair. "That case has to last us until Friday."

Butch and Boomer grinned gratefully at their brother's unsaid hospitality and watched as he flipped back to the channel he was watching.

"Well, hey..." Butch grinned, sliding to Brick's right. He put an arm around his shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows comically. "Let's not give our livers a break just yet. I got like 100 bucks in my pocket, so let's blow this dump and head down to the bar!"

"Beer, beer, beer!" The blonde chanted, putting his unopened bottle on the coffee table. "And I have like 80 bucks I bummed from my boss!"

"Let's get wasted!" The dark haired boy howled, jumping on the coffee table once again.

"Yeah!"

"Wait a minute, WAIT A MINUTE!" Brick exclaimed, jumping to his feet, rubbing his forehead. Boomer and Butch blinked and stopped in mid-cheer.

"You idiots could have used that to at least pay for rent! Or even food!"

"That's stupid." Butch cringed. "C'mon! Let's go get beer!"

"Yeah!" Boomer cheered, following his brother out the door.

"Ugh.." Brick let out, frustrated, and got up. "Wait for me, you two!"

"....Please, if you've seen Bubbles, I have to know."

The red head glanced at the television, staring at the image of a young girl.

A little girl with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes.

Underneath the picture it read, "Missing".

"Missing, huh?" He mumbled, his eyes narrowing as he examined the little girl on the screen.

"C'mon, man!"

"Yeah! Hurry up or you're the D.D!"

Brick tore his eyes away from the screen and looked over to his brothers.

It was five years ago when the remaining Powerpuffs retired. Most of the criminals eventually gave up as well, or moved into the city like him and his brothers did.

Has it really been that long?

"D.D? What are you talking about? You don't even have a car!"

Sliding into his shoes, Brick shut the door behind him, forgetting to turn the TV off.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nyaaan, I finished chapter one. o_o I'm sorry for any typos, I didn't mean it, honest!

Any who... I hope you will read and review. ^^ -Bowbow.-


	2. Chapter 2

O_O Ghgdhfdhfdfd. Are all those reviews and story alerts for me? That's awesome!

Thanks so much! I was afraid it would be too boring. ;3 And heh, this is where I had to guess. I figured that the Powerpuff Girls were at least 4-5 years old when they attended Pokey Oaks, so maybe...17-18? _ I really had to guess here, hehe. And I'm honestly not sure about the coupling yet. o3o I was planning on going with BrickxBubbles, but I don't know now. XD;

Also, to those wondering, in this story the RowdyRuff Boys AND the Powerpuff Girls look much like they did in The City of Clipsville.

Wicked sorry for the lateness. x.x I went through this whole Phantom of the Opera phase, totally forgetting of Powerpuff Girls. And then to top everything off, I had school to worry about. n.n; My grades weren't the best, I'll admit. But I did it! No more high school. :D

* * *

Cringing, Brick pushed Boomer with his foot, who had crashed on the floor of his room as soon as they got back. The blonde, still asleep, snored a bit louder and his mouth fell open as drool rolled down his mouth. Brick looked at his brother with disgust on his face and frowned. The blonde then grinned in his sleep and made smacking noises as he slept, causing more drool to trickle down onto the floor.

"Gross, dude." Brick let out disgustedly, and stepped over his brother to walk out into the hall.

Five years.

Brick scratched his back and yawned as his red hair, which was let out of its tie, clung statically to his neck and face. Noticing this, he grabbed some of his hair, bringing it to his nose, some of it falling into his mouth.

"I need a shower..." He grumbled, sniffing a lock of hair.

The Powerpuff Girls retired five years ago. After losing a member of their team, they gave up. Pretty much lost their will to fight.

* * *

"Ugh!"

The dark haired girl grunted in pain as she went crashing in the building behind her. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth, but she refused to let them see her hurt. She sat up and wiped the blood from her mouth, glaring fiercely as her counterpart landed a few feet away from her. He grinned smugly, and looked down at her, his fingers twitching as he watched her. Her own green eyes stared back at him, her mouth slowly turning into a sneer.

"Buttercup!" Blossom called, her voice cracking a bit.

Buttercup tore her eyes away from the boy in front of her to look at her sister. Blossom kneeled down beside her, quick to throw her arms around the other girl. "A-are you okay, B-buttercup?" She asked pathetically, her lip quivering as she talked. Buttercup cringed, turning her head to the side. She hated when Blossom got like this, which happened a lot lately.

"Blossom, I'm fine okay?! Just calm down." She snapped, and cringed more once she felt the other girl flinch. Still, she did not apologize.

"S-sorry..." The red head mumbled, looking down at the ground. A warm liquid dropped down onto Buttercup's arm, which caused her eyes to widen in surprise when she realized that her leader was crying. Blossom continued to look down, tears still running down her face.

"Geez, you girls are pathetic."

Brick landed to the ground gracefully, his long ponytail swaying a bit even after landing. He shook his head at the sight, walking past Butch to the Powerpuff Girls.

"Are you seriously the Powerpuff Girls that gave me and my boys a run for their money in the past?" He sneered, his red eyes scanning both girls. Butch snickered behind him, his smirk widening. Of course, Buttercup glared defiantly up at him, but did not move from her place on the ground. Their 'oh so proud' leader kept her eyes on the ground pathetically.

"What?" Brick urged. "You're not going to answer?"

No answer came, just many seconds of silence. Brick sighed impatiently, shaking his head once again.

"Are you really that lost without that blue one?" He sighed again, turning to his brothers. "Whatever. Let's go boys, we're done here."

"W....Wait!"

Brick stopped in his tracks, but did not turn to the Powerpuff Girls.

"You're just gonna walk away? Just like that?!" Buttercup growled, standing shakily on her feet.

"We're done here." Brick repeated dully.

"Like hell you are!" She growled again, her eyes narrowing. "I can still fight yo—"

"OH, just give up already!" Brick snapped his voice loud enough to silence the usually loud girl. He stalked back to Buttercup, breathing angrily into her face. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she glared back at him.

"Look at you two! You're so pathetic you can barely stand up without wobbling!" He glared back. Buttercup remained quiet, her jaw clenching.

"And lookit your leader, huh?" He exclaimed harshly, causing Blossom flinch when he pointed a finger at her. "What is she doing right now?! Something heroic?! No, she's not, because she's crying like a big, wimpy girl!"

Again, Buttercup said nothing and continued to stare, her jaw clenching more but quivering slightly.

"Face it." Brick said lowly, narrowing his eyes as he backed off. "You might as well give up. You're not the Powerpuff Girls anymore. You're nothing but a bunch of weak, sissy girls."

More silence...

"C'mon guys." Brick sighed, turning tail and walking off with his hands in his pockets. "We're done here."

"Yeah!" Boomer laughed, sneering at the remaining Powerpuffs.

"They're stupid, let's go find someone else!" Butch grinned, the muscles in his face twitching in excitement and turned his vicious grin to Buttercup. Buttercup's jaw visibly clenched as she glared at him, tears gathering even in her eyes.

As the Rowdyruffs disappeared into the night, all five of them knew- Blossom, Buttercup, all five of them knew the girls would no longer be there to thwart their plans, or do anything to stop them anymore.

The Powerpuffs were no more.

* * *

The red head snorted, grabbing a black towel hanging from the closet door.

They could have handled everything on their own, to be honest. Sure, she had superpowers, but so did they. She was also the weakest of their group. Anything she would do, her wimpy sisters could probably do better.

But no, after a couple of months of moping and doing their jobs half-assed, they left everything to the cops.

After that, he didn't know where they went. Blossom was always a bright girl, as much as he hated to admit. Any devious plan he could think of, she shot down with the blink of an eye. She was surely going places, and Townsville could only do so much for her. And Buttercup... Hell, she was kinda like Butch, in the sense that she couldn't stay in one place and was always open to excitement.

Maybe they moved to the city, too?

"Hey!"

Brick blinked and looked up, stopping just between the bathroom door, the towel over his shoulder.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Butch said indignantly, his cheeks tinted slightly pink. His black jeans hung around his knees, and his body was turned towards the toilet.

Oh.

"Jesus!" Brick cursed, covering his eyes and backed off, his back hitting the wall behind him. "Haven't YOU heard of shutting and locking the door?!"

"It WAS shut!" Butch glared. "It's not my fault you barged in!"

"It ain't barging if it's MY place!" The red head glared through his fingers. At that moment, the blonde brother walked in groggily, staggering beside Brick.

"Uh..." After a second or two, Boomer's half-closed eyes widened, and he too jumped back. "Ew! Nasty!" He screamed, covering his eyes with both hands. "Butch, haven't you heard of locking the door?!"

"See?" Brick exclaimed, his eyes narrowing. "Even Boomer thinks the same thing!"

"I kinda need to pee."

"Well can't ya see I'm using the toilet?!"

"Well can ya hurry up?!"

"Well can ya-"

"Okay, that's it!" Brick growled loudly, interrupting Butch and Boomer. Both blinked, staring at their leader.

"Unlike you bums, I have a job AND my own place." He continued on, flipping his staticy hair proudly, causing his brothers to roll their eyes. "And I need to shower. So both of you. GET OUT."

"Whatever." Butch grumbled, pushing past him and zipping up his pants in the process. "I'm done, anyways."

"But I still gotta-"

"Out!"

Brick slammed the door and locked it as quickly as he could. He sighed in relief when he heard Boomer huff sulkily and storm off, and ran his fingers through his hair. Cringing a bit at the toilet, he used his foot to press the lever down and the sound of flushing water filled the small, shabby room.

"Finally.." He mumbled to himself, continuing to run his fingers through his red hair. This, however, only caused his hair to become more staticy. He sighed, and turned on the water.

After a minute, the hot water began to be replaced by cooler water. "Christ..." He grumbled in frustration, reaching for the shampoo. It was the cheap kind of shampoo with the 2-in-1 feature, but it smelled pretty good. Fruity kinda smell to it.

Ten minutes until he left for work...

It wasn't the best job in the world, he admitted. But it paid the bills and the countless beers his brothers chugged or the things they broke. He sighed, rolling his eyes. Stupid bums.

He closed his eyes, relaxing a bit as the water continued to pour down on him. In the background, he could faintly hear the phone ringing.

Five years... He bit his lip, frowning slightly as he opened his eyes again, looking up at the ceiling.

Five years was a long time. That was like, 60 months altogether, right? What were they up to during all of those months? Did they age a lot? He grinned slightly, imagining an old, wrinkled tough-looking Buttercup.

"What're YOU looking at, lard ass?" The old Buttercup barked gruffly, using one hand to point accusingly at him and the other to pull out a wedgie.

Brick clenched his eyes tightly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Buttercup!" A very chubby Blossom scolded. Her lips, which were caked with bright red lipstick, were turned into a disapproving frown. She fluttered her eyelashes, which was caked with mascara gunk and blue eye shadow also caked onto her eyelids. Brick's eyes widened at his imagination. "After five years can't you be nice?"

He shook his head and attempted to keep the grin off his face, but he couldn't hold back his snickers.

"Stop it! I hate it when you guys fight."

Nothing. He couldn't picture anything when it came to the blonde Powerpuff. He could hear her familiar, squeaky voice, but he couldn't imagine how she would look after 5 years. Frowning slightly, he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, rinsing the bubbly liquid out as best he could.

...Ah, who cared about a bunch of dumb girls anyways? He hadn't seen them for so long, he rarely thought of them at all during the course of five years. He was pretty sure his brothers never thought about them at all, but that was because they didn't care and they didn't think about things like he did.

Still, he bit his lip, turning off the water. He wondered what they were up to, or if they were even in town. Or if they could still fight, for that matter.

Probably not, he grinned. Grabbing the black towel he brought with him, he wrapped it around his waist and clutched it tightly as he quickly ran his fingers through his hair.

Sure, he cringed slightly as he pulled his hair a bit roughly into his usual tie. Their super powers could help them beat an average, non-super person, but they wouldn't stand a chance against him and his boys if they grew rusty. No chance at all.

But then again, he frowned, pulling on some clean boxers despite being dripping wet. Beating them up wouldn't be a problem for them, no doubt. But what they lacked in strength, they made up for in being smarter. They weren't as tough as they were, but they sure beat him and his boys in intelligence, or quick wit, or whatever.

Frowning again, he jiggled the door knob out of its locked state and swung it open.

"Finally!" Boomer cried out, pushing past his brother.

Brick rolled his eyes, walking towards his small, rarely used kitchen.

"Hey." Butch grinned from his spot in front of the fridge, and went back to raiding its contents. Brick narrowed his eyes as he walked in, watching his brother chug some orange juice from the carton.

"That's sick, dude." Brick cringed, swiping a shirt that was hanging on a nearby chair. He cringed even more as he examined his uniform. A white polo shirt with a purple vest was bad enough, but the tan pants he had to wear WITH the horrid uniform was overkill.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, tossing the empty carton into the garbage can with ease.

"I heard the phone ringing. Who was it?"

Butch shrugged, sitting down at the table with a goofy grin that he tried hard to repress, causing Brick to raise an eyebrow at his brother's odd behaviour.

"I...." He trailed off, still fighting off his grin.

"Geez, what's with you?" Brick asked, giving him an odd look as he watched Butch bite the inside of his cheek, obviously trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't know who that was." He continued to grin, taking a deep breath as he straightened in his seat. "But they had a really funny accent; I couldn't understand a damn thing they said."

Brick rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt on.

"So?" He pressed on, his voice slightly muffled from his shirt. "What did they say?"

"I don't know." He shrugged casually and leaned backwards in his chair, causing Brick to stop in mid-action to glare. "I hung up right away."

"Boy, you're useless." Brick grimaced, looking at his brother in frustration. Butch's careless and smug grin was enough to make Brick give the chair underneath the boy a slight nudge with his foot, causing the chair and the boy to fall onto the cold floor.

The sound of his startled yelp was also enough for the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys to smirk victoriously.

"Ow..!"

"Dude, you should be more careful." He continued to smirk, standing up. Butch glared at his brother, his eyes following him as Brick casually put on his red cap.

"Asshole!" Butch called out to the form of his retreating brother.

* * *

He was never late for work, which was surprising for a former villain.

It was even more surprising that he even had a job among other surprises, like the fact that he was polite and smiled at every customer that walked in, and was named Employee of the Month for the past three months.

"Hello, welcome to Smal-Mart!" Brick chirped a friendly smile on his face as he greeted two women that were slightly older than he was. "If there's anything you need, please... Don't hesitate to ask!"

With his red hair tied in a short, neat ponytail, a bright friendly smile on his face, his mouth working on a piece of bubble gum 'innocently' and his uniform neat and tidy, you never would have expected that he was ever a villain in the first place.

"Well, aren't you a sweetheart!" A customer cooed, smiling affectionately at the boy as he mentally gagged at his friendliness. Just because he was good at it, didn't mean that he liked it.

He continued to smile at both women, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. "So what will it be, ladies?"

The older woman giggled and waved him off bashfully, causing Brick to smile triumphantly. Most women he greeted seemed to have that reaction.

"Oh no no, we're just looking around." She giggled it off, smiling flirtatiously at him. "However," She continued on, nudging the other girl. "My friend here might be interested in a date. Perhaps you can help her with that?"

"B-bree!" The other girl squeaked indignantly and blushed as she glared at the woman.

Brick felt his smile begin to fade due to disgust, but continued to force it on his face, chewing his bubble gum a bit too roughly as he watched the younger girl ramble on to her friend about something he obviously wasn't listening to.

He didn't care much for human girls. Sure they were pretty to look at, and his brothers had no problem fooling around with them, but he knew better than to get emotionally involved with them. Movies, TV shows, and even books often portrayed women as trouble makers- Surely there was a reason why they were portrayed in that way. They were just a bunch of weak, snivelling whiny wimps and this girl was no different.

He stared at both girls dully, rubbing the unexposed skin underneath the collar of his uniform. Although, he bit his lip, feeling slightly disgusted with himself as he felt an area that he knew was a purplish colour, or even red and blotchy. He WAS a boy, after all. A growing boy with superpowers and needs at that. Sometimes he gave into his 'needs'... But that didn't mean he like 'em any better.

He watched the girl before him, his smile long gone. She wasn't bad to look at though. Her long, blonde hair, big blue eyes and her high, squeaky voice reminded him of someone as equally annoying.

"Well, if you need help with anything." He drawled sexily, cutting the girl off in mid-sentence, emphasizing on the word 'anything' causing both girls to blush as he purposely blew a bubble with his gum. "You know where to find me."

Giggling, the girls waved shyly and quickly rushed off, sending him flirtatious glances as they ventured the large store.

Smirking widely, Brick couldn't help but feel a bit proud at the effect he had on women. He sure didn't care for them, but he did like the fact that he could have every girl he saw falling at his feet.

He grinned, wiping his hands of imaginary dirt. Glancing towards the direction the women went; he couldn't help but smirk again. Another satisfied customer.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued to stare down the direction the women headed down, his smirk slowly turning into a frown.

He didn't know when he decided to play 'nice' with people who didn't have the strength to pick up transport trucks, people who didn't have the speed to outrace a cheetah, or even a race car. Regular people. He didn't know how the hell it happened, but he was pretty sure that Boomer was the first to give up his status as a troublemaker or a villain, or whatever.

Boomer remained(or acted, he didn't know) completely unfazed by the looks he got when he levitated off of the ground, or even picked up cars with his bare hands. Any looks of disgust, fear or hate that were thrown to him were killed with a rebellious grin and the middle finger. He didn't care at all. He didn't care about the looks he got, or the whispers behind his back. Or so he led on, anyways. The looks of hatred he got months on end must have eventually gotten to him. He started to pay for things with the little change he had, rather than stealing them, and altogether stopped floating and showing off his extraordinary strength he was born with. Sometimes, he'd find the blonde standing outside in the cold, waiting for the local shop to open up in hopes of getting a job. Boomer was always the stupid one.

The next one to go was Butch. Whether he felt the same way his other brother did or just got bored of causing trouble for the city, he didn't know.

And then him, once he realized he was alone.

But he did try to keep the team together. It wasn't like he gave up right away.

He tried hard to show them the benefits of being a villain born with these extraordinary powers. He took them out on robberies and showed them how to not get caught doing it. He tried… TRIED to show them the thrills of getting everything they want, but that didn't seem to work. He showed them, or at least tried to show them how exhilarating it was to feel the flesh and bones of the weak, pathetic humans crack and bleed underneath their fists, but no avail. It was boring. It wasn't fun unless there was a chance of being stopped by someone who can…somewhat match your strength.

It also wasn't fun doing it by yourself.

"…Mauer!"

Brick blinked and turned to the voice calling him by his "last name".

The last name was chosen by Boomer, because according to him they needed a last name to be one of the normies. Boomer pretty much recognized every language in the world, but it was surprising when he was the first to speak up, since he only knew the bad words.

In German, the last name "Mauer" literally meant "Wall". Yeah. His name was Brick Wall. Stupid Boomer. Turned out that he actually was good at something besides loogies, and then he does something stupid like naming him after a stupid wall. It was better than Brick Mojo, though. Waay better.

"What do you…?" Oops. "Uh, I mean…Yesir?"

The man that stood before him was his 'superior'. Well, in the sense that his crap-job was better than his crap-job. He was a pretty loud man and spoke with a very heavy accent. Irish or somethin'.

The man had red hair and that moment he sported a look of bewilderment.

"What're you doing here?" He asked bluntly, his voice heavily accented.

"Uh. I'm working, sir." He replied. He seriously resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid question. Seriously, were humans that stupid? He never attended school in his life and could only read this and that if it was simple enough, but at times it seemed like he was surrounded by monkeys. Stupid, drooling monkeys.

"I know that. I ain't stupid, boy." The man grunted, rolling his eyes as if HE was the stupid one. "What're you doing here?"

"What?" He asked, dumbfounded. He could feel his lips twitch into a confused frown.

"I called your place this morning." He stated gruffly, waving briefly at another worker. "You're not working today."

That dink, he narrowed his eyes, immensely annoyed with the dark haired boy that was probably sitting on his sorry ass in HIS apartment, drinking HIS beer. He was at HIS place, drinking HIS beer but he was completely useless.

"Dink."

"What was that, Mauer?"

"Uh, talking to myself sir."

"Yeah, yeah." The man sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Now get outta here. I ain't paying you extra for working today."

"Yesir." Brick replied, clenching his jaw viciously as he began to walk away, his ever professional and ever fake smile melting off of his face.

Asshole.

Oh how tempting it was at that moment pick the jerk up by his collar and throw him into one of the many displays, and other large shelves scattered across the store. Man, how tempting it was to hear the sound of the asshole's bones emit a cracking sound, just like old times when his brothers actually ENJOYED being awesome.

He missed the old times, when him and his brothers actually terrorized the citizens, proudly stole things out in the open, shot down airplanes with loogies, and he especially missed the fights they got into with their counterparts.

He missed the fights, but he didn't miss the stupid, remaining Powerpuff Girls.

Not one bit.

* * *

The city was pretty huge. Especially compared to Townsville.

Sure, Townsville was bigger than most towns, but basically everyone knew each other, and gossip spread like wildfire. Everyone knew who did what, or who had an affair with who. Nothing could be kept secret for long.

But here in the city, he observed as he watched people shoved and screamed at one another, no one knew each other. No one cared. Everyone they bumped into on the street, every bum they gave loose change to was just another face in the crowd. There was no intimacy here. No warm hellos, no familiar faces, no boy scouts helping old ladies across the street, just the buzzing of traffic and crowded streets.

The criminal activity was just as bad, too. At least 20 of the news and radio stations reported at least 20 robberies, murders, rapes, and attacks in just one week! Seriously, it was so bad here that no one even batted their eyes at the reports anymore. Everyone just shook their heads and blamed the police for the lack of safety and stuff.

But that's what he liked about here, he grinned, kicking a can and watching it disappear into the mob of people. If those stupid girls actually were here, he had no way of knowing. The place was so big, it was nearly impossible to accidentally bump into one of them.

* * *

"Hiya, brother."

His eyes narrowed angrily as he slammed the door shut behind him, a frown on his face that deepened every time he the dark haired boy opened his big mouth to laugh and chug the can of beer in his hand. Stupid Butch.

"Yeah, yeah." He managed to say through clenched teeth, whipping his dirty white shoes to the side. "Tell me. Why wasn't I informed that I didn't have to work today?"

"How would that be funny?" Butch asked dully, a stupid grin slowly forming on his face that reaaally made him want to kick the jerk out. Or at least do some serious damage to his face.

"Jerk." He growled out, unable to hold back his anger and also unable to gain any satisfaction when the boy yelped when his own shoe was thrown at him. "If you didn't have an awesome brother like me, you'd be on the street right now."

"Geez, what's your problem this time?"

Was he seriously asking that? Was SERIOUSLY asking that?

"Dude." He managed to spit out, the dingy wood of the table cracking slightly when he slammed his fist on the table. "I spent all of last night with you two losers, ended up dragging your drunken asses back to MY place because you guys got kicked out of your own, and ended up going on a wild goose chase because some jerk didn't tell me that my day off was today, and you're SERIOUSLY asking what my problem is?"

"...So, what? You wanna go out tonight again?"

Hearing this, he slapped his forehead, groaning at the boy's stupidity. Did he have serious ear wax or something? He basically just ranted about how he got stuck keeping care of big babies the night before and somehow the immature idiot got that he wanted to do it again tonight out of everything he said.

"Dude…" He sighed, not bothering to lift his head from his hand. Just talking to his brother drained the energy from him. "Sometimes I get the feeling that Boomer's smarter than you."

"Don't even joke like that, you jerk." Butch growled, obviously offended to the max. "At least I didn't burn my Cheerio's."

"Okay, how is that even possible?" He asked as he shook his head, feeling a grin make its way onto his lips despite his exasperation.

"How should I know?" His brother countered, a stupid grin also making its way onto his face as he shrugged. "How the hell is anything he did possible?"

Both burst into loud laughter, shaking their head as they did so; the subject of their brother's stupidity always put them in a good mood and was guaranteed to make them laugh whether the blonde was there or not. Boomer wasn't in the house he noticed when he walked in, though he knew exactly where the stupid kid was.

The blonde couldn't go a week without a girl pawing at him or hanging on his arm. Whenever he wasn't mooching off him, he was usually at some broad's place. From the looks of the girls he brought over and the way they cringed whenever they walked into his place, his stupid brother targeted the spoiled rich girls that lived uptown. It was funny though. All the girls he brought over were drop-dead gorgeous with their hair, small figure and clothes, yet he still couldn't help but feel disgusted with them all. He knew they weren't as sweet as they pretended to be, and he definitely knew they didn't love his brother like they claimed a hundred times a day. He saw the suggestive looks they gave him when Boomer wasn't looking or when they weren't running the stupid blonde like a slave. They were just no good.

"…My question."

"What?"

"I said, you never answered my question." His brother said slowly, as if for HIS benefit. HE was the stupid one, not him.

"Dude, it's not even 3 yet."

Butch gave him an odd look, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Uh-huh. And?"

His brother seriously had drinking problems. Basically every day he went drinking, even if him or Boomer weren't around.

"Fine, fine." He sighed, taking off his cap momentarily before placing it back in its rightful place. "I don't care anymore. Let's go."

He blinked and suddenly realized that his dark haired brother had somehow slipped into his shoes without him noticing and was already heading towards the door and reaching for his jacket. Well, it wasn't that impossible, considering that they DID have superpowers and stuff.

"Sheesh. Eager much." The dark haired boy rolled his eyes at his brother's statement, tossing the red head's shoes back to him.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up. If I have to listen to your bitching all day, at least let me get smashed." Butch replied dully, ruffling his already messy hair as he roughly pulled the door open.

"Whatever." He sighed, rolling his eyes as he shoved past the boy. "But if you get drunk off your ass again like last night, I'm leaving you there. No joke."

Butch grinned, shoving the red head forward.

"Yeah, right. That's what you said like 300 times before."

* * *

The bar across town was always crowded, because that was where all the action happened. All the fights became the bar's main attraction because everyone loved a good show. Blood sports were always popular entertainment, always second or tied with a good lay. Plus, the beer was cheaper than anywhere else. Because really, not even rich people wanted to pay five bucks for a 1 dollar beer, or whatever the original price was.

Even now at 3 or 4 something it was as crowded as hell and they practically had to shove the door open. It was THAT crowded.

Blinking, he noticed that he had already lost his brother, who had already gone ahead and was heading towards a petite blonde girl dressed skimpily. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin when the dark haired boy snatched the girl from the big burly man accompanying the broad, an arrogant grin on his face as he looked up at the man, who would've been intimidating if he wasn't such a weakling compared to him and his brothers.

It wasn't hard to guess what was gonna happen next— obviously pissed, the large man slammed the beer can on the counter, emitting a low growl as he launched himself at the boy. Butch grinned excitedly, baring his teeth as he eagerly contributed to the fight going on, flipping the man over his shoulder with ease, which of course sent splinters of wood from the table behind them flying because the man was so big.

After 30 seconds of arriving, his big buffoon of a brother had already started a fight with half of the room, many of the men getting from their seats to get in on the action.

That's what he liked about this place, he grinned eyeing the blonde that started the whole thing, walking towards her. While the rest of the idiots got bloody noses and broken bones, he got to tend to the broads. Even if he could care less about 'em.

"Hi." He smiled, casually slipping his arm around the girl's tiny shoulders. The girl's blue eyes trailed up to his, a smile quickly making its way to her lips.

"Hi!" She chirped happily, her voice high and slightly squeaky.

He blinked in surprise, suddenly caught off guard. He looked at the girl in slight disbelief, who in return gave him an odd look, looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

"What?"

Jesus. He looked away momentarily, frowning up at the ceiling as he pulled the girl towards him.

If he was gonna keep thinking of those stupid Girls when he was trying to score, he was in deep trouble.


End file.
